Deux âmes
by Minelvir
Summary: Elle vit en moi, et je ne peux pas m'en défaire. Elle se nourrit de ma tristesse et de mon malheur, consumme toutes mes forces et surgit quand je suis vraiment en colère. Je la sens, je ne peux pas l'oublier."
1. Retour à Poudlard

** . . . Helena Harper **

Coucou tout le monde! Voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic'. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à reviewer pour toutes remarques ou critiques ;). J'ajouterais aussi que je posterai une fois par semaine si ce n'est plus car je n'ai pas encore écrit toute l'histoire et je suis très occupée. Je fais d'avance mes excuse mais espère que vous comprendrez. Bonne lecture et à bientôt! Bises, Camille.

Disclaimer: hommage à la déesse de l'écriture, j'ai nommé JKR!

* * *

_Premier septembre 1976_

* * *

**Chapitre 1: retour à Poudlard**

Je trainais ma lourde malle dans les rues bondées de Londres. En ce premier septembre, il faisait plutôt beau temps, qui plus est en Angleterre, l'un des pays les plus humide d'Europe. On frolait presque les 25°C, la chaleur de l'été passé se faisant encore ressentir. J'en avais même quelques suées au front à marcher, chargée tel un camion. Peut être aurais-je du mettre ma seule robe d'été à la place de mon vieux pantalon? Non. J'avais privilégié le confort quoi de mieux pour cela que mon jean fétiche, qui soit dit en passant est troué aux genous, parsemé de trainées blanches dues à l'usure et un peu trop court. A croire que j'avais grandi durant l'été, malgré mes 17 ans désormais révolus. Ou on m'avait éventuellement faite boire une potion Poussos à mon insu... Bref là n'est pas la question.

Aujourd'hui je rentrais à Poudlard pour y passer ma septième et dernière année. Et je me demandais bien comment allait se dérouler celle-ci. Comme Mary, ma meilleure amie, n'était désormais plus là... Chose que je n'arrivais pas accepter. Cette année, je m'attendais à la voir sur le quai de la voie 9 3/4, souriante puis elle me raconterait son été toujours aussi joyeuse. Seulement elle ne serait pas présente car elle était... morte. Je refusais d'admettre ça, me voilais la vérité et essaiyais de ne plus y penser. C'était la seule et unique amie que j'avais à l'école et elle, elle était vacances de Pâques, elle n'avait pas survécu à une attaque de personnes, se faisant appelées Mangemorts, ainsi que ses parents. J'appris la nouvelle par lettre à mon retour pour Poudlard, tel un choc. Par la suite, j'avais vécu comme un Inferius, bossant comme une malade, me noyant dans les cours pour oublier cette affaire. Je n'avais pleuré qu'une seule et unique fois, le jour des résultats des examens, que j'avais obtenu haut la main.

De plus j'étais toute seule, personne ne me parlait puisque Mary était la seule à avoir un semblant de contact tant soit peu amical avec moi. Les dernières semaine s avant sa... disparition, elle sortait avec un mec de notre maison -Gryffondor-, Sirius Black. C'était le grand amour entre eux donc on se voyait assez souvent, lui et ses copains les Maraudeurs. On ne pouvait pas prétendre être amis, mais on s'entendait bien. Quand Black avait appris le drame, il avait été beaucoup affecté. Mais au lieu de se jeter dans les cours comme moi, il se jetait sur les filles. Depuis l'incident, on ne se parlait plus. De toute façon, j'étais trop léthargique pour être sociable.

Puis l'été était passé, sans encombres, monotone. J'avais peu à peu retrouvé un semblant de vie, tachant de mettre de côté cette histoire. Car c'était une fatalité, je ne pouvais pas oublier alors je boulot à temps plein dans un snack bar m'occupait, je reprenais le sens des réalités entre frites et steaks hachés. Je vivais seule avec ma mère, dans une petite maison d'Earsfield, un quartier modeste de la banlieue de Londres. Ma mère travaillait comme secrétaire pour une boîte minable de prise-téléphone pour subsister à nos besoins. Notre vie n'était pas des plus facile mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. Je savais qu'elle faisait tout son possible pour me rendre heureuse.

Et mon père là dedans? Et bien, pas présent. Il était parti à mes onze ans, à l'annonce de ma condition. Il s'était lachement enfuit, ne voulant pas d'un "monstre" comme fille. Ce fut un coup dur pour moi, surtout si jeune, et je me sentis coupable d'être comme ça. Mais j'appris peu à peu à porter ce fardeau. Et Mary m'avait beaucoup aidé dans cette démarche.

Me voila donc, arrivée à la gare, seule. Je traversais la passerelle menant au quai n°5. Il y avait pas mal de monde, et je dus à plusieurs fois percuter des moldus allant en sens inverse. La fumée s'échappant des locomotives me faisait tousser et mes yeux me piquaient. Je passai le mur entre la voie 9 et 10, attérissant brutalement sur une jeune fille qui stationnait devant. Je me relevai avec difficultés et ramassa mes affaires, pour enfin faire face à mon agresseur. C'était une fille rousse avec de grands yeux verts. Elle était dans la même classe et la même maison que moi mais impossible de me rappeler son nom. Elle me souria, confuse.

" Excuse moi, j'aurais pas du rester devant, " me dit-elle vraiment sincère.

Ca y est je me rappelais. C'est Lily Evans, notre préfète et la fille la plus bosseuse que j'ai jamais vu. Je lui souriai à mon tour et murmurai un "pas grave" avant de repartir vers le train. Plusieurs parents disaient aurevoir à leurs enfants sur le quai, et moi je montais directement dans le wagon le plus proche ne m'attardant pas sur le paysage. Evidemment, il y avait des bouchons dans les couloirs comme chaque année et je dus attendre que cela se tasse avant de m'engouffrer moi même dans le labyrinthe d'élèves. Je me répandais en "pardon" et "mille excuses" avant de trouver un compartiment, vide. Je m'écroulai sur la banquette, omettant de hisser ma valise dans les filets, au dessus des sièges. Le vague calme me fit un peu de bien, après tout ce brouhaha du couloir. Je m'installai plus convenablement et regardai dehors. Je ne sais pas comment cela était possible de quitter une agglomération telle que Londres et d'attérir dans une petite gare, avec comme paysage une vaste pleine, vide, si ce n'est quelques arbres ici et là. Le ciel s'étandait, bleu sans nuages, à l'infini. L'herbe était légèrement jaune mais gardait quand même une certaine verdure, c'était pas la savane non plus. Dans ma contemplation, je vis mon reflet dans la vitre. Mes cheveux bruns emmélés, encadraient mon visage carré et ma raie au milieu laissait voir mon grand front. J'avais de grosses cernes sous mes yeux bleus-verts , certainement dues à mes insomnies. Mes pommettes étaient saillantes, ce qui me rendait un peu sévère de prime abord. Peut être était-ce bête mais je me souriai à moi même pour voir ma tête. Enfin ça ressemblait plutôt à un rictus nerveux. Mes dents étaient parfaitement blanches et alignées. La seule chose dont j'étais fière: mon sourire. Enfin le sincère, pas la grimace que je faisais maintenant.

J'avais un peu changé durant l'été, mes traits s'étaient durcis et une lueur triste brillait dans mes yeux. Niveau apparence globale, j'avais un peu grandi et mes formes s'étaient accentuées. Je restais cependant fine avec un ventre creux. Mon teint était pâle malgré mes tentatives de bronzage. Côté vestimentaire, je n'étais pas trop coquette mais restait féminine. Pour moi le jean est mon meilleur ami et je remercie grandement son inventeur. Et ceci s'associait souvent, comme aujourd'hui, avec un T-shirt et des tennis. Rien d'extravagant, je l'accorde.

Je sentis le train bouger, et le vacarme qui suivit m'en donna confirmation: nous partions. Je tournais à présent la tête vers le couloir et vit encore des élèves passer. Ils semblaient tous joyeux à l'idée de retourner à Poudlard, se taquinaient et se racontaient leur été. J'étais un peu jalouse, je l'avoue. Après que je regardais deux amies qui se chamaillaient, quatres silhouettes me sautèrent aux yeux. Les Maraudeurs. Ils avaient toujours fière allure et s'étaient encore ragaillardis -si cela était possible- durant l'été. Le premier, James Potter, était assez grand, et imposant avec sa musculature due au Quidditch, ses cheveux étaient bruns en bataille et ses yeux chocolats rieurs, surmontés de lunettes rondes. C'était un peu la coqueluche de tout Poudlard. Je fais le tableau: Attrapeur (surement Capitaine maintenant) de Gryffondor, Préfet, beau, intelligent, riche et sang pur. Que demander de plus? Toutes les filles étaient à ses pieds et il en jouait, même un peu trop. Ensuite il y avait Peter, un petit garçon timide avec qui je n'avais jamais parlé. Il était rondouillard avec la chevelure courte et terne, tous comme ses yeux. Il suivait les autres à la trace et vénèrait James comme un dieu. Puis il y avait Black. Brun noir, le cheveu mi-long, yeux bleus foncés, lui aussi était très beau. Mais c'était plutôt une beauté mystérieuse, sous ses traits qui cachaient pas mal de secrets. Il affichait un air triste mais son sourire valait la peine d'être vu. Le quatrième et dernier membre était Remus Lupin. Lui était plutôt discret contrairement à James ou Sirius mais pas effacé. On voyait qu'il controlait la situation. Du genre réservé, ses cheveux chatains parsemés de mèches blondes lui cachaient ses beaux yeux miels. Il était plus grand que les autres et un peu plus maladroit dans sa démarche. Mais c'était craquant et touchant.

Voila donc les célèbres Maraudeurs, éternels dragueurs et farceurs de Poudlard. Ils se suivaient en ligne, apparemment sans but précis si ce n'est de se ballader. Ils ne portaient pas de bagages ce qui m'indiquait qu'ils étaient déjà installés. Un mini bouchon se forma et ils durent ralentir. Black tourna soudain la tête en ma direction et me reconnus. Ses yeux passèrent en un instant du bleu au noir, ce qui me fit frissoner. Il avait l'air en colère contre moi et je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je ne baissais pas les yeux. Le bouchon se dissocia et il fut obliger de se détourner pour continuer sa route.

Ce bref entretien me fit froid dans le dos et la raison de sa colère m'échappait. Il avait quoi au juste? Ce fut pensive que je continuais ce voyage en train. Personne n'était venu s'installer avec moi à croire que je puais. Je restais donc seule à ruminer dans mon coin. Seule.


	2. Disputes

Deuxième chapitre, là où les choses sérieuses commencent... ;). Merci aux lecteurs anonymes et à mon seul reviewer x). Bonne lecture. Bises, Camille.

* * *

**Deux septembre 1976**

* * *

Je descendai les escaliers, d'un pas rapide, sautant même les dernières marches. Mes cheveux encore humides sautillaient au même rythme que mes mouvements pendant que j'essaiyai de faire un noeud présentable à ma cravate. Démarche plutôt compliquée puisque je ne le faisais qu'avec une seule main, l'autre tenant mes livres de cours. Hier soir, je ne m'étais pas endormie avant deux heures du matin alors forcement le réveil fut un peu rude. Résultat, j'étais à présent en retard.

Les cours allaient commencer dans quelques instants, je pris donc quelques raccourcis connus de Poudlard et accélérai le pas, allant même jusqu'à trotiner. J'étais passée furtivement à la Grande Salle pour prendre mon emploi du temps, sans prendre la peine de manger. Puis j'étais repartie à mon dortoir pour prendre les affaires nécessaires pour les Potions. La journée commençaient réellement mal. J'avais fait le tout au pas de course, bousculant quiconque se trouvant sur mon passage.

Me voila donc enfin devant la porte des cachots, qui allait se refermer avant que mon pied ne fasse barrage. Slughorn, tout d'abord surpris, me fit un regard désapprobateur puis me laissa passer. J'entrai sans broncher et levai les yeux pour chercher une place vide. Tout le monde discutait joyeusement entre voisins. Nous avions cours commun avec les Serdaigle, l'ambiance était donc conviviale contrairement à d'autres maisons... Mon regard remonta progressivement du premier aux rangs suivants, scrutant la moindre trouée qui m'indiquerait une chaise libre. J'arrêtai ma contemplation à l'avant dernière paillasse et m' y dirigeai rapidement, avant que le professeur ne commence le cours.

Je m'installai maladroitement faisant racler le tabouret, et tomber la moitié de mes livres. Il fallait que je me calme. Plus posemment, je sortis un parchemin et ma plume, prête à subir l'heure de torture. Mon niveau en potions était très moyen et je m'étonnai tous les jours d'avoir eu un Effort Exceptionnel à mes BUSEs.

J'observai plus attentivement le reste de la classe. Slughorn discutait gaiement avec Lily Evans, assise au premier rang. Des filles papotaient entre elles, et gloussaient aux blagues lancées par les garçons, assis derrière elles. Je me sentais étrangement de trop, dans ce paysage et un sentiment de malaise s'empara de moi. S'il y avait eu Mary, j'aurais moi aussi fait parti de ce décor chaleureux. Mais sans elle, c'était affreusement ennuyant et même triste.

Je tournai ma tête vers mon voisin pour la première fois depuis le début. Il s'agissait de Remus Lupin, l'un des quatre Maraudeurs. Il semblait préoccupé mais sentant mon regard sur lui, se ressaisit et me souria. Son visage fatigué et les cernes sous ses yeux laissait à penser que lui aussi ne passait pas de très bonnes nuits mais son sourire venait illuminer ses traits et la lueur dans ses yeux miels effaçait tous ces signes d'insomnies. Je lui souris à mon tour.

Les autres Maraudeurs n'étaient pas présents et je ne m'en portais pas plus mal. Heureusement, qu'ils étaient nuls en potions! J'aimais bien Remus, il était très gentil mais James et Sirius, c'était une autre affaire. Ils étaient du genre à se moquer de tout et n'importe quoi, et cela m'agaçait au plus haut point. Pendant que Mary sortait avec Sirius, je m'embrouillai souvent avec ce dernier ou James à propos de ça. Pour moi, critiquer les autres était malsain, vile et facile. Je mettais ça sur le dos de l'adolescence mais j'espérais vraiment qu'un jour ils changeraient de ce point de vue là.

Lily Evans avait raison sur Potter et Black. Ils étaient immatures mais pourquoi leur en vouloir, ils apportaient un peu d'insouciance, de gaieté dans ce monde devenu si sombre. La Préfète-en-Chef criait beaucoup après James pour ces raisons, c'était même de l'acharnement. Le pauvre n'avait même pas le droit de bouger un petit doigt au risque de se faire rabrouer. Qu'on se le dise, Evans était un peu trop coincée. En outre, Potter l'agaçait encore plus avec ses demandes incessantes pour sortir avec lui. Les voir se disputer valait son pesant de Chocoballes. Bref, c'étaient des vrais énergumènes.

De toute façon, je ne me faisais plus la réflexion vu qu'ils m'ignoraient maintenant. Ou peut être que c'était moi qui les évitait. Question à laquelle je ne sus répondre car Slughorn commenca à parler.

" Bonjour chers élèves, ou devrais-je dire brillants chimistes! Car cette année, j'ai avec moi l'élite de l'élite, les meilleurs en potions de tout Poudlard! Je ne m'attarderai pas sur les ASPICs si ce n'est de vous dire qu'il vous faudra travailler dur pour avoir des résultats convenables à vos examens. Et j'attends la plus grande rigueur de la part de mes élèves préférés (regard vers une Serdaigle du deuxième rang). Mais passons sans plus tarder au cours d'aujourd'hui qui portera sur... le Véritasérum. Ouvrez vos livres page dix, vous formerez des équipes de deux pour faire cette potion. Et pas de bavardages s'il vous plaît! "

Slughorn alla au tableau et d'un coup de baguette, fit apparaître la liste d'ingrédients de la préparation. Quelques élèves, dont mon voisin, se dirigèrent vers la vieille armoire en bois où se trouvaient le nécessaire aux potions, située au fond de la classe. Pendant ce temps là, je regardai le livre, me préparant psychologiquement au travail à fournir. Le Véritasérum était très compliqué à réaliser, il fallait plus d'une heure pour la préparation, mélanger des dizaines d'ingrédients et attendre au moins une semaine pour que le tout fasse effet. Cependant, c'était une solution très utile et je rêvais intérieurement d'en avoir une réserve personnelle.

Remus revint à notre table, portant dans ses bras plusieurs bocaux et branches de quelconques végétaux. Je l'aidai rapidement et nous nous mîmes au boulot. La répartition des taches se fit telle que je coupais les plantes et je mélangeais tandis que Lupin dosait les différentes solutions. Je m'y attelai du mieux que je pus mais le sérum qui giclait du bulbe de dictame me fit pleurer, ma vue se brouillant de plus en plus.

" Tu ne veux pas que je le fasse? me demanda mon partenaire avec une once de pitié. Ca ne me fait rien moi.  
- Euh oui je veux bien, lui répondis-je soulagée. Je suis sure que les dernières lamelles ne doivent plus faire 1,3 cm...  
- La taille n'est pas très importante mais il faut pas qu'elle fasse 5 cm non plus quoi! "

En disant ça, il me montra une de mes précédentes coupes qui paraissait effectivement plus grande que la taille demandée. Je souriai gênée. J'ai du lui paraitre nulle et empotée mais on ne peut pas être bon partout! Je tentais cependant de me justifier.

" T'as pas de chance, tu es tombé sur la plus mauvaise des septièmes années en potions! Rajoute à ça, que je me suis levée il y a à peine un quart d'heure alors mes sens ne sont pas encore au maximum de leur capacité.  
- Hmmm... pas grave, tu sais j'ai vu carrément pire avec James (nouveau sourire, nostalgique cette fois-ci). Mais c'est que ton réveil n'a pas sonné, que tu étais en retard? "

Je tachai de tourner trois fois la spatule dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et réfléchis en même temps à la réponse que j'allais lui donner. Vérité ou mensonge? J'optai pour la vérité, après tout, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'avais confiance en Remus.

" On va dire que la nuit a été blanche, donc le réveil très dur. "

Il me fit un regard compatissant, comme s'il comprenait ce que je vivais. Avec ce garçon, on se sentait tout suite à l'aise et je suis sure qu'il pouvait soutirer un secret à un Mangemort sans même utiliser de Véritasérum. Je le détaillai tandis qu'il coupait les dernières branches de Gerbedouce. Ses mains étaient fermes, et la facilité avec laquelle il enfonçait la lame dans la plante me déconcerta. Je levai la tête vers son visage. On pouvait voir un pli sur son front, signe de concentration. Quelques mèches de cheveux sauvages barraient son front, bougeant sensiblement au rythme de ses mouvements. La courbe de son nez arrondi descendait vers ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Je remarquai des petites cicatrices sur sa joue et me demandai la raison de leur présence. Pendant que j'émettai quelques hypothèses douteuses, toujours en observant ses mimiques, il se tourna vers moi avec un air interrogateur.

" Quoi, je pleure moi aussi? demanda-t-il me faisant sortir de ma transe.  
- Euh.. n-nan " marmonai-je en rougissant.

Je détournai mon regard sur le livre, tachant de me concentrer sur la recette. J'aurais du être un peu plus discrète sur ce coup. En plus d'être nulle et empotée, je me faisais l'effet d'être une bécasse. Mon image empathissait de plus en plus, il valait mieux que je ne me laisse plus distraire et finir cette fichue potion.

Nous passames le reste du temps à travailler en silence, si ce ne sont quelques explications et recommandations de Remus à mon égard. Le temps passa assez vite et j'en fus ravie. La fin du cours s'annonca quand Slughorn nous donna à faire quarante-cinq centimètres de parchemin pour la semaine prochaine, sur l'origine, les effets et les conditions d'utilisation du Véritasérum. Dommage que le travail n'était pas en équipe cette fois-ci.

Remus partit rendre la potion au bureau sous l'oeil appréciateur de Slughorn puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Par un élan de courage, je le rattrapai en courant et lui retins le bras. J'enlevai aussitôt ma main, maladroite. Il m'interrogea du regard.

" Je voulais te dire merci, enfin pour la potion. J'aurai surement une bonne note grace à toi. " réussis-je à articuler.

Son visage s'apaisa et un petit sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres.

" Toi aussi, t'as participé alors tu as autant de mérite!  
- Tu sais bien que non, lançai-je  
- Bon d'accord, j'ai peut être un peu plus de mérite que toi alors! " plaisanta-t-il (ou pas).

Je ris franchement moi aussi, et nous nous séparames. Je retournai à la salle commune, je n'avais plus cours de toute façon. J'étais surprise par ma réaction envers Remus, on aurait dit une de ses groupies éperdue de lui. Pouah, je me dégoutais moi même. Bizarrement, je me sentais un peu plus légère que ce matin. Mais le contre-coup du réveil brutal arriva et un mal de tête lancinant se propageait en moi. De plus, mon déjeuner manqué se faisait ressentir et je décidai après avoir posé mes affaires de faire un petit tour vers les cuisines.

Je descendai les dernières marches menant au hall d'entrée quand j'aperçus une scène pour le moins habituelle. Un sourire se forma sur mes lèvres, presque malgré moi.

" Mais quand vas-tu grandir Potter? l'incendia Evans. T'es Préfet-en-Chef et tu te permets de faire des blagues aussi puériles! Franchement, de la Glue Perpetuelle sur les bancs de la Grande Salle. Comment t'as pu faire ça? "

Cette fois-ci, je ris franchement. Les Maraudeurs commençaient fort cette année. Finalement, c'était peut être aussi bien de m'être levée en retard, j'avais pu échaper à cette farce. Je m'imaginais mal enlever ma robe de sorcier collée à tout jamais sur le banc. Mais il est fort dommage que je n'ai pas vu la scène. Ca devait être hilarant.

Mais ça l'était moins pour Potter en ce moment. Il affichait une certaine peur sur son visage mais ne paraissait pas désolé, au contraire. On voyait bien qu'il s'était payé une bonne tranche de rire. Je me demandais si Sirius, Remus et Peter étaient dans le coup eux aussi. Je voyais la pauvre Lily bouillir de l'intérieur et James fronçait les sourcils, attendant qu'elle explose.

" Oh et puis je m'en fiche! Quelle connerie il a fait Dumbledore en te nommant Préfet. Tu te rends compte, il va falloir repayer huit bancs et une centaine de robe de sorciers! Y'en a qu'on pas les moyens de se les payer! "

Ah, j'avais pas pensé à ça sur le coup. James était à présent furieux, ce qui se comprenait.

" Comment peux tu penser ça de moi? s'indigna-t-il. Je suis pas un monstre Evans! Sache que ce sort n'est qu'un dérivé de la Glue Perpétuelle, ses effets durent seulement deux heures. Si je ne t'aimais pas, je penserais que t'es une coincée, relache un peu... ajouta-t-il mais la gifle que lui assena Lily arrêta son discours.  
- Sale Veracrasse! " hurla-t-elle.

Elle partit dehors sans demander son reste, telle une furie rousse (si ça existe). James porta une main à sa joue et la frotta. Sous ses lunettes, ses yeux chocolats étaient emplis d'un certain désespoir et se firent vides pendant un instant. Il me faisait de la peine, sincèrement. Je me décidai à reprendre mon chemin et passai devant lui, lui faisant un regard compréhensif. Il haussa les épaules puis me souria. Ce n'était pas un sourire hyper joyeux mais c'était mieux que rien. Dire à Evans qu'elle était coincée n'était pas franchement la bonne tactique à adopter. Il avait apparement compris, enfin j'espère pour lui.

Je continuai ma route, arrivai en cuisine et me commandai une part de cheesecake. Le reste de la matinée se passa sans anicroches. J'ai tenté de commencer mon devoir de potions. Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de m'avancer mais je n'avais rien à faire, de plus la septième année s'annonçait très difficile, autant mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. Et puis il fallait que je m'occupe l'esprit, afin de ne pas penser à des choses trop sombre. Seulement, mon mal de tête augmentait de plus en plus et mes efforts de concentration furent vain. Si l'infirmerie ne me révulsait pas autant, j'y serais allée en courant dès maintenant.

Je poussai mon énieme soupir devant mon assiette de haricots. La Grande Salle était bondée, normal au déjeuner. Le vacarme était assourdissant quand on y faisait attention. Mais moi je me sentais seule. Ce début d'année ne s'était pas trop mal passé, ça aurait pu être pire disons. Je pensais que le souvenir de Mary m'empécherait de vivre pleinement. D'accord, je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme, mon esprit était souvent ailleurs et je ne respirais pas vraiment le bonheur. Mais je n'étais pas malheureuse, je redécouvrai Poudlard, le Poudlard sans Mary. Car en sixième année, juste après sa mort, je ne voyais rien autour de moi, ne parlais pas et ne pensais pas. D'ailleurs je ne me souvenais même plus de certaines périodes comme si j'étais présente mais pas consciente de mes actes. Et là, c'est comme si je voyais des choses que je n'avais jamais vu. Ce qui me tracassait le plus, c'est que je n'avais personne à qui raconter tout ça. C'est là que Mary me manquait le plus. Tout ceci était... ennuyant sans elle. Je ressentais un énorme vide. Je suis sure qu'elle m'aurait ri au nez si je luis aurais raconter tout ça, mes lèvres s'étirèrent à cette pensée. En un certain sens, Mary était toujours présente, je l'entendais me sermonner au fond de moi. Voila que je devenais folle, squizophrène même mais cette idée était rassurante. Oui c'est sur, folle à lier!

Je marchai dans les couloirs, me dirigeant vers la classe de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Nous avions cours théorique et je me réjoussais intérieurement. C'était ma matière préférée. Enfin, il fallait aller au delà des Scrouts à Pétard ou des Botrucs bien sur. Le programme de spécialité était largement plus intéressant: elfes, loups-garou, fées, vampires... en plus j'adorais mon prof': Mr Banner. Il était sympa, agréable et souriant. On voyait que la matière le passionnait et il transmettait cette passion à ses élèves. Tout du moins, à ceux qui savaient la recevoir.

Je tournai vers un autre passage, plus fréquenté celui-ci. Les élèves allaient en cours, discutant gaiement. C'est là que mon sentiment de solitude réapparut, au milieu de cette foule. J'avais l'impression que tout tournait au ralenti autour de moi, que je ne faisais pas parti de ce monde. Je me dépêchai d'entrer dans la salle pour y voir déjà quelques élèves installés. Je souris en voyant un certain Serpentard assis au troisième rang. Il regardait par la fenêtre, sa tête posée sur sa main, rêveur. Ses cheveux chatains avaient poussé durant l'été ce qui lui donnait un côté rebelle. Ses grands yeux verts et ses traits fins lui donnaient un air faussement angélique mais son statut de Serpentard démontrait tout le contraire. Je le connaissais depuis ma troisième année et nous étions désormais "partenaires" en créatures magiques. Il ne voulait pas le dévoiler à tout le monde de peur de ternir sa réputation. Ben oui, trainer avec une Gryffondor n'était pas bien vu chez les Verts. Parler avec lui était agréable mais ça ne serait pas un grand ami. Nous étions trop différents.

Je m'approchai hésitante, puis donnai une tape sur son épaule.

" Salut Isidore! m'exclamai-je plus enthousiaste que je ne l'aurais voulu. Je peux reprendre ma place ou c'est déjà pris?  
- Hey Hel', oui bien sur tu peux, répondit-il légèrement surpris. Comment vas-tu? "

Il parlait, semblant détaché de tout mais avec les années, j'appris que c'était sa voix normale. Seulement elle était plus grave En regardant plus attentivement, je vis que la puberté avait agi sur lui. Il avait en effet une barbe de trois jours qui lui poussait sur le menton et les joues. Ca fait un peu bizarre de le voir ainsi, je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait autant changé en un été, mais ça ne faisait que renforcer son charme.

Nous échageames les banalités d'usage, parlant de nos étés respectifs, les évènements tragiques de ces derniers temps et la rentrée à Poudlard. J'omettai bien sur de lui parler de Mary et toute chose s'y rapportant. J'appris avec surprise qu'il était contre Voldemort et ses idées lugubres de Sang-Pur. Très étonnant de sa part, puisqu'il était lui même un sang-pur, de surcroît à Serpentard.

Mr Banner arriva un peu en retard et nous pûmes commencer le cours. Notre prof' n'avait pas changé d'un pouce si ce n'est la moustache qu'il s'était faite pousser. Son patalon en lin était à présent vraiment trop usé pour être porter et son pull trop grand le faisait paraître myséreux. Ses sourcils brouissailleux me faisaient penser aux hommes de Cromagnon. Cependant la sympathie qu'il dégageait nous montrait bien le grand coeur qu'il avait.

Je suivais avec attention le cours: la naissance des elfes, en tant qu'espèces. C'était passionnant. Mais ceci était gaché par mon mal de tête qui persistait encore, la douleur s'emplifiant à chaque minute. A la fin du cours, tout son un peu trop fort m'était insoutenable. Le bruit se répercutait dans ma tête telle une balle rebondissante, doublant sa puissance à chaque choc. Je pensais réellement cette fois-ci faire un tour à l'infirmerie. Je n'allais pas tenir plus longtemps ainsi.

Je saluai Isidore rapidement et me dépêchai de sortir. L'air frais des couloirs me fit un peu de bien, je fermai les yeux pour apprécier la sensation. Je marchai plus vite à présent, le regard vers le sol. Seulement je ne vis pas Peter Pettigrow qui arrivait en sens inverse et le percutai de plein fouet. En levant la tête, je m'aperçus qu'il était accompagné de Black et Lupin. Je ramaissai vivement mes affaires, me répendant en excuses auprès de Peter. J'allai repartir quand Black m'apostropha:

" Ben alors, on dit même pas bonjour Harper? "

Je me retournai et lui fit un signe de tête. Il avait les mains dans les poches, me surplombant de sa hauteur. Ses yeux avaient encore cette lueur de mépris et de colère qui me laissait perplexe. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment son attitude envers moi. Voyant mon manque de réaction, il s'empressa de poursuivre:

" Mais dis-moi c'est quoi cette serpillière que t'as en guise de cheveux? toisa-t-il. Rassure moi, les peignes existent chez les moldus?  
- Sirius... , le réprimanda Remus. "

Alors, je devais ressembler à un poisson qui gobait des mouches. Plus ça va, et moins j'y comprenais. Qu'est ce qui lui prend de me dire ça? Peter pouffa mais la tape que Remus lui asséna dans le dos le stoppa net. Je repris rapidement contenance.

" Je peux savoir ce qui te prend? demandai-je réellement surprise. C'est quoi ton problème avec moi? On dirait Malfoy quand tu parles comme ça  
- Ne me compare pas à cet idiot!  
- Tu te comportes comme tel pourtant (je le regardai à présent dans les yeux, cherchant une réponse).  
- Je ne te permet pas de m'insulter, s'exclama-t-il vraiment en colère.  
- Pourquoi? T'es supérieur à moi c'est ça? Pffff, pouffai-je balayant l'air avec ma main, c'est pathétique... "

Ses yeux me fusillèrent mais je ne baissai pas le regard. Sa bouche formait un rictus nerveux, signe de mécontentement. Il bouillait sur place, je le voyais bien. Il essayait de se retenir, de ne pas dire ce qui le démangeait mais moi j'aimerai bien savoir.

" Ben vas-y, dis moi ce que je t'ai fait! réitérai-je  
- Tu vis, m'avoua-t-il. C'est toi qui aurait du mourrir à sa place. "

Aucun nom n'avait été prononcé mais je compris tout de suite de qui il parlait. Un poids tomba brusquement dans mon ventre et ma vue de brouilla. Je compris que je pleurais quand les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues mais je ne baissai pas le regard. Je cherchai quelque chose à répondre mais rien ne vint. La vérité m'apparut enfin, j'aurai effectivement du mourrir à sa place.

Puis tout se passa brusquement. Ma tête me fit plus mal que jamais tellement que je fus obliger de la prendre dans mes mains. Un son aigu se propageait et je fermai les yeux à cause de la douleur. Je me sentai perdre pied, jusqu'à ce que soudainement, je plaquai Sirius contre le mur. Enfin c'était physiquement moi mais dans ma tête j'avais l'impression d'avoir une seconde de retard avec mes mouvements. Je sentais mes joues chauffer tandis que mes mains se ressérèrent sur le cou de Sirius. Ce dernier était trop surpris pour réagir. Dans mon subconscient, je ne voulais pas faire ça mais une autre force en moi m'y contraignait. J'étais réellement paniquée, ne sachant que faire. Pourtant mon visage était empli de haine. Je ne voulais pas faire de mal à Sirius, encore moins le tuer. Il me suppliait du regard, essayant vainement d'enlever mes mains soudées à son cou. Remus tenta de me dégager, mais toujours avec ce retard mental, je ne réalisais qu'après que je l'avais envoyé dans le décor avec une force surhumaine.

Je regardai toujours Sirius qui agonisait sous mes mains. D'un côté, une haine incommensurable naissait en moi, voulant abattre Black et de l'autre, j'étais complétement désemparée. Puis d'un seul coup, aussi vite que ça avait commencé, tout se stoppa.

Je "repris" possession de mon corps et lachais aussitôt Black. Il s'affala contre le mur et suffoca. Je voyais réellement la peur dans ses yeux. Puis je repris mon souffle, regardant mes mains. Comment j'avais pu faire ça? Je... nan, ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Ma vue se troubla de nouveau, mes mains devinrent floues et mes genous fléchirent.

Je me sentai partir. Je fermai les yeux laissant le vide m'envahir.


End file.
